Effectiveness and safety of 24,25(OH)2D3 for suppression of hyperparathyroidism often present in patients with X-linked hypophosphatemic rickets (XLH) will be assessed. Optimal dose of 24,25(OH)2D3 for PTH suppression will be established. Both acute and chronic suppression will be examined in a double-blind, placebo-controlled fashion.